Emily's New Pet
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Guess this means you're friends for life!" One-shot: Emily Matthews gets a new pet!


**Hello, everybody! Here's a little one-shot of Emily, Cosmo, and Nova. It'll also have something to do with Firstborn, something REALLY important! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys taking me?" Emily asked as Cosmo and Nova guided her through the woods, Cosmo tugging on her right sleeve.<p>

"You'll see once we get there!" Cosmo insisted.

"I hope it hasn't been discovered yet." Nova said. "Those guys might've destroyed it by now."

Soon, the three came to an open area of the forest, where they watched two hyenas fight over a dead rat. "Hey! It's still there!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Uh…two hyenas fighting over a dead rat?" Emily questioned.

Cosmo chuckled. "Naw! That's just our sooper clever disguise. Check THIS out!" With that, Cosmo pressed a button, making the hyenas disappear and Nova's space ship appear.

"HOLY CRUD!" Emily screamed once again.

Nova giggled. "Come on in!" With that, the doors opened and the two aliens and their friend stepped in.

As Cosmo and Nova got in their seats, Emily just walked around and studied the ship. "Whoa…a real live alien spaceship!"

"Come on, Em! Where we come from, these things are pretty common!" Cosmo said.

"Perhaps you need to get out more!" Nova joked.

"Now, hold on tight! We're goin' into orbit!" With that, the two aliens pressed some buttons and felt the ship lifting off the ground. Emily sat and held tight to a chair as the ship tilted upwards and shot right into the sky.

Emily stood and pressed her face to a window as the ship was leaving Earth's atmosphere, staring wide-eyed at the view. "Whoa…This. Is. So. Cool! I'm flying through space in a real live spaceship!"

"Yeah, you SHOULD count yourself lucky!" Cosmo said. "You know how often we let teenagers aboard our ship? Well, not exactly because we don't like them, but Dimentia wouldn't allow it. Still, I kinda agreed with her."

"Don't press your face too long, Emily, you'll get the window all smeary!" Nova said.

"Uh, hehe. Sorry." She said, taking her face off and sitting back down. "So, where are we going?"

"A place in Galaxia that's absolutely beautiful." Nova replied.

"You think EVERYWHERE in Galaxia's beautiful, Nova! Even Nightmare Land!" Cosmo retorted.

"Well, they are! But just check this out!" With that, Nova pressed a button and the ship zoomed into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>The ship came out of hyperspace over some strange colorful planet. "Well, here we are: Planet Poke." Nova said.<p>

"Spelled P-O-K-E, but it's pronounced 'Pokee'." Cosmo explained.

"It's a planet of wonderful creatures called Pokemon." Nova continued.

"Pokemon? You mean those things actually exist?"

"Sure they do! On some worlds, but not yours." Cosmo replied.

"Now, come on. Let's land." Nova said, and with that, the ship passed through the planet's atmosphere and soon landed on the surface.

As the ship opened, Emily was a little hesitant to step out. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Nova asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I've never been to another planet before. Is the oxygen safe?"

"Well, of course it is! We used to hang out with Nigel a lot here before he met Ava." Nova answered.

"Well…okay." With that, Emily hesitantly reached her right leg out and stepped onto the planet's surface. (Okay, play the Valley of Avalar Intro Theme from Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon!) When it felt safe, she came out all the way and examined her surroundings, watching as the many alien creatures known as Pokemon frolicked in the fields. "Hey…this place is pretty nice!"

"We told you." Nova said as they walked forward. "We heard that these creatures were created many eons ago, one of the very first and very important species created by the God of the Universe, Arceus himself."

"Cool!" Emily said. "Does Arceus live here?"

"No." Cosmo replied. "Actually, according to legend, Arceus vanished from the universe thousands of years ago, after going into a great anger rampage."

"What was he so hungry about?"

"Supposedly, evil beings tried to harm and steal his children to use them for their own selfish gain. Arceus was outraged and tried to end all beings once and for all. The gods imprisoned him in a realm between dimensions and his children were scattered across the universe." Nova explained.

"Sounds terrible."

"The children were supposed to be the keys to awakening him, so that's why the gods had to keep them separated. To avoid awakening their Supreme God."

"But we shouldn't have to worry about THAT now." Cosmo said. "Something that happened thousands of years ago shouldn't have anything to do with what happens today, and today, we're hanging out with friends on one of our favorite planets!"

"Hey, look!" Nova exclaimed, pointing over to some alien kids. "There's Comet, Angela, and Talia!" With that, they ran over to meet with their friends (whom I do not know at all what they look like).

"Hey, guys!" Cosmo greeted.

"This is our friend, Emily!" Nova introduced as Emily grinned and waved. "Emily, these are Comet, Angela, and Talia."

"She saved us from Stormtroopers back down on Earth." Cosmo said.

"Well, any friend of theirs is a friend of ours." Comet said, shaking Emily's hand.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Cosmo asked.

"We were here looking for the rare endangered Zuri." Angela answered.

"Zuri? You mean like the one Cameron has on Harnita?" Nova asked.

"Yes." Talia replied. "You see, from what we heard, there are only 2 Zuris left in existence, a male and a female. Cameron has the female one, so we're here looking for the male one."

"What does it look like?" Emily asked.

"They're purple." Comet began. "With yellow stripes on their wings, yellow stomachs, and they're about this big." He said, holding his hands a few inches away from each other.

"Oh, you mean like that bat thing over there?" With that, Emily pointed over to said creature, who seemed to fit the description.

"Yes! That's the one!" Nova exclaimed.

"Wait to go, Girl!" Cosmo said, playfully hitting her on the back.

"Well, I've always been a master at seeing the unseen. Still wish I had a way to see those ghosts though (foreshadowing). Well, let's go check him out!" With that, she slowly approached the creature, who noticed and turned frightfully to her. "Hey there, little guy!"

"! !" Frightened, the small alien scampered over to a rocky wall.

"Seeing new creatures in its presence make him frighten easily." Angela said.

"Aw, it's okay." Emily said to the cowering alien, holding her arms out. "I'm not gonna bite." She said, smiling.

They then heard some sort of rumbling and looked up to see a huge boulder above the alien falling fast. The Zuri screamed as it hid its face with its wings.

Emily looked hesitant as she looked back and forth between the Zuri and the boulder. With a determined look in her face, Emily immediately ran, grabbed the alien, and threw it away just before the boulder hit the ground. The smoke cleared from the impact as Cosmo and Nova's faces turned to horror when Emily wasn't there.

"EMILY!" Nova yelled, running over to the large boulder. "Oh, it's all my fault! I'm the one that wanted to come here! I could've ran to save the Zuri myself! Now Emily's gone and it's all my fault!" With that, Cosmo patted her on the back as she began crying.

"Uh…guys?"

At the sound of the voice, the two aliens walked around the rock to see Emily squished in the tiny gap that was between it and the wall. They smiled and yelled, "EMILY!"

"Hehe! Thank Arceus for my skinny form!" With that, she squeezed out of the gap.

"ZURI!" the Zuri exclaimed, smiling as it jumped into Emily's arms, the 13-year-old hugging it to her cheek.

"Sounds like you got a new pet." Talia said.

"What are you gonna name him?" Angela asked.

"Um…how 'bout…just Zuri. It's the only name I feel comfortable with now."

"Okay then. Your name's Zuri!" Cosmo said to the creature. Emily continued to giggle as the creature rubbed against her cheek.

At the top of the cliff, Monsieur Mallah looked down at the teenage girl with anger and disgust as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was soon nighttime on Planet Earth as the ship landed back in the forest. Cosmo yawned and said, "Boy, that was some trip."<p>

"Let's get some sleep." Nova suggested, activating their ship's disguise again. "In the morning, we should go to Harnita and bring this creature to Cameron."

Emily smiled as her new pet rested on her head. "Yeah, I can wait."

However, as they passed through the forest, they stopped when they noticed two psychotic looking apes mercilessly beating something up. "Hey, look!" Emily spoke, pointing to them and waking Zuri up as well.. "Is someone else disguising their ship?"

Cosmo and Nova looked closely to see the apes were beating up Luvbi. Nova gulped and said, "Uh…I don't think those are just for show."

The two apes stopped and turned to them, immediately noticing Cosmo and Nova. "Oogaa-oogaa-oogaa-oogaa? (Hey. Who are those guys?)"

"Mmm-mmm-MMM? ! (HEY! Those are the aliens Lord Gnaa wanted us to bite!)"

"Oo-oo-oo-OO! ! (YEAH! And that girl Dani and Nolan said they were with!)"

"OOO! ! OOO! ! OOOO! ! (AHH! LET'S GET 'EM!)"

"Uh-oh. RUN!" At Emily's scream, the three of them hightailed it out of there, Emily holding tight to Zuri. As the three ran, the apes tackled Emily to the ground, making her drop Zuri. "AHH! GUYS! HELP!" she screamed as the apes were about to eat her.

Zuri immediately recovered and charged to the apes. "ZURIII!" With that, its tail glowed as he spun around and whipped the apes right off of her, knocking them out cold.

Emily recovered as Zuri growled at them. "Zuri…you saved my life."

"Zuri!"

"Emily! Are you okay?" Nova asked as they came back.

"I'm fine. Little guy's tougher than he looks."

"Zuri!"

"Well, Pokemon were always known to be loyal to their masters." Cosmo said.

"Guess this means you're friends for life!" Nova said.

Emily just held the Zuri in her arms once more as it slept. "Yeah…I guess we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that introduces Zuri to my series. I don't really think I'll keep him around for long, though. I'll let Really Big Hat write the story for Zuri meeting Maple. Well, on that note, see you later.<strong>


End file.
